Heather
by Dyna63
Summary: After Booth and Hannah splits, he misses Bones, she is pushing him away, why?
1. Chapter 1

**This is the very first fan fiction I wrote. I hope you enjoy it.. It is short and not as detailed as my other I have posted. But I still like this one**

* * *

><p>Booth laid in the dark staring up at his ceiling. It has been 3 months since Hannah and he split, he wasn't feeling as bad as he thought, but then again he wasn't feeling as sure of himself has he had in the past.<p>

He had been so angry that night after Hannah and he took all his anger and directed it at Bones. She didn't flinch; she just quietly took all his rage and took care of him. She told him she would not push, but when he was ready to talk she would be there to listen.

He hadn't seen Bones other than at work since that night. She had remained professional and did her job as always perfectly, a slight smile crossed his lips. They were going through the motions for the first month and then she stopped going out in the field as much, trusting him to do what needed to be done. 3 days ago had been the last time he was able to persuade her to go with him on an interview, the first time he had actually seen her in 2 months. It was to a children's home, he knew she didn't want to go, and that it would be hard, but he needed her there with him.

He needed to apologize to her for making her go to the children's home. He was going to apologize first thing in the morning and then try to get her to go to lunch with him.

Brennan couldn't shake this feeling. She had hated Booth for making her go to that interview, what she saw, and all the memories, _why did he make me go. _ She lay staring at her ceiling; she could not get one small child out of her mind.

They had been waiting in a hall to talk to the Director of the facility when a door came crashing open and this little girl, maybe 3 or 4 came running out. She looked fragile, black hair cut short, big bright green eyes, ivory skin, she looked around frantically, obviously scared and she ran and hid behind a large over stuffed chair sitting in a corner.

Seconds after she hid a much larger boy about 13, sandy blonde hair and cruel blue eyes, came bursting through the door yelling, "Heather, you know I will find you. You know what I will do when I find you." The child seems oblivious that Booth and Brennan were watching. The older child started to head for the chair. Brennan could see the smaller child. Her eyes so fearful Brennan couldn't help herself.

"Who do you think you are?" she said pointedly at the boy as she got up and approached him.

"Stay out of this lady, none of your business." He snapped back

Before Brennan could react, Booth was there, "You don't talk to a lady that way partner. Why don't you show me to the office and some one in charge, Okay?" He said to the boy as he grabbed the collar of the boys' shirt and started down the hall.

While Booth headed off down the hallway, Brennan glanced around the overstuffed chair till her eyes meant the bright green ones. The child slinked back. Brennan didn't move, she just softly said, "He is gone, it is okay to come out when you are ready."

Brennan returned to her seat and fumbled through her purse for a piece of candy, watching the small girl out of the corner of her eye. The little girls eyes never left Brennan. Finally she slowly emerged from behind the chair and hesitantly took a step towards Brennan.

Brennan gave her a smile, "You know, I think you were very brave and very smart." Green eyes watched her and she took another step. Brennan noticed she had a scratch on her arm and was bleeding. "Honey, you have an owie." Brennan said as she was pointing to the little girl and then pointed to her own arm. The little girl looked at her arm "Owie", came out in almost a whisper.

Brennan pulled out a wipe and a band aid from her purse. "If you want I can put a band aid on it for you. The little girl slowly walked over to Brennan to allow put a band aid on her. "There you go all better" Brennan said as she kissed the tiny arm. Tiny arms grabbed onto her neck in a hug. Brennan picked the child up onto her lap and held her momentarily.

The doors the small girl had come through suddenly opened and there stood a woman, mid 50's portly build with short gray hair that looked like it had been plastered to her head.

"Heather, Hea-, Oh there you are, get off that lady, she doesn't need you getting all her finery grimy."

"She is fine right here." Brennan's voice was soft but firm, "There is nothing I have she can ruin."

"Well, she ran away from her ward and she needs to go back, isn't that right Heather?"

The little girl sadly nodded as she climbed off Brennan's lap. Brennan waved at the small girl and they held each others gaze until the door shut between them.


	2. Chapter 2

As Brennan drank her coffee, she knew what she was going to do. Picking up her phone, she called Cam, waking her up.

"Dr. Saroyan, Sorry, to wake you, but I need the next couple of weeks off from work, to work on my novel. I am sure the interns can handle anything that might come up."

Confused and still trying to shake sleep off Cam said, "Okay, that would be fine, we will only call you if we get a case-"

"No, no, the interns are perfectly capable of handling anything that comes up."

"Okay, well then if you need-"

"Thank you, I will be fine." and she hung up the phone.

She quickly showered and got dressed in a blue pull over sweater and jeans and called the children's home to arrange a visit with Heather. Her visit wouldn't be until 1:00pm, so she tried to busy herself with her novel to just make the time go by.

She couldn't concentrate on her work, all she could think of was Heather, that scared little girl, wondering what her story was, how she came to be at the home? She hated shopping, but figured if she could get out and do something maybe the time would go by a little faster. Her cell phone buzzed in her purse, picking it up she looked at the caller ID, Booth, she turned the phone off and put it back in her purse.

While she was out, she came across a toy store. Looking at the sign, she thought maybe she would get Heather something that could be all hers. After spending her time studying everything she settled on a small, overly soft, light blue teddy bear. After her purchase she checked her watch, 11:45am. Sighing, she got into her car and decided it didn't really matter if she was a little early.

As she walked up to the main entrance to the children's home she was thankful that she had applied to be a foster parent. She had chosen to be listed as a foster parent in the event that she was needed for her nieces. In this case it helped speed up the process in her being able to visit the little girl.

"Dr. Brennan, Dr. Brennan." The woman repeated the name as she looked through the list. Smiling, "Dr. Brennan, you are a little early dear."

"Yes, I am aware of that," she said as she observed the receptionist. A woman in her 60's, with blue hair, that she thought went out of style in the early 80's. The woman reminded Brennan of the persona of the perfect grandmother that spent her time baking cookies for her grandkids every chance she got.

"Well, Honey let me show you to the room and I will see if Heather is ready."

The room was bright, painted a light blue with the Disney characters placed all over the walls, and gave the impression of a happy place. On one wall was a well worn mauve color sofa. The wall opposite of the sofa was a book case with an assortment of well worn children's books and in the middle of the floor was a child size wood table and chairs. Brennan sat on the edge of the sofa, anxious to see the little girl again.

* * *

><p>Booth hadn't slept well the night before and he was eager to talk to Bones, apologize to her for yesterday. She didn't answer her phone when he called and he shrugged it off. He showered, decided to pick up coffee for them both and headed for the Jeffersonian.<p>

He was half way across the main lab floor when Cam called out to him. He looked up and saw her standing on the upper landing.

"Hey Booth, what are you doing here today? Have a case for us?"

"Nah, I was just going to talk to Bones." He started to head for Bone's office again.

"She isn't here big guy." Booth looked at her confused. "Come to my office." All eyes in the lab were watching him as he headed for Cam's office.

"Okay Cam, what is up?"

"I don't know, she called me this morning, rather early I might add and wanted a couple of weeks off, apparently to work on her book."

Hearing something in Cam's voice he raised his eyebrows "And?"

"She sounded distracted. She doesn't want to be contacted at all; she assured me the interns can handle anything that comes up."

"That isn't like her." Booth looked concerned as he sat the coffees he had on Cam's desk.

"No, it isn't, I thought you might know what is going on?"

He raised his eyes to look at Cam. "No, we went to the children's home yesterday for an interview and she was fine."

"Sometimes Booth, I think you are clueless, you took her to the children's home?

"Huh?"

"It probably brought back some memories and she just needs some time to deal with them. However, she usually buries herself in work while she compartmentalizes things." Cam looked annoyed with Booth.

Booth drove to his office, sat down at his desk and pulled his cell phone out, pushing the well used speed dial button and waited. "This is Dr. Brennan, I am unable to answer your call at this time, please leave a message," her voice mail. He left a message and set out to try to clear out some paperwork while he waited for her to call back.


	3. Chapter 3

Booth looked at his watch, 5:00pm; she had not called him back. Was she that upset with him, she wouldn't even talk to him. _She is going to talk to me; she needs to hear me out. I have to apologize to her for the children's home and for Hannah. _He grabbed his jacket and headed out, figured he would pick up some Thai food on the way. She couldn't stay mad if he brought her some food.

As he pulled in she was just getting out of her car. He pulled in behind her car and jumped out. "Bones?"

"Booth, What are you doing here?"

"Well, someone" pointing at her "took couple of weeks off work, telling her boss not to disturb her, and then fails to call her partner back. I was worried." He flashed his famous Booth smile.

"Booth, there is no need for you to worry, I have told you I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself," she said as she headed for the main door to her building.

He hurried after her and turned in front of her blocking her path. "Bones, please, I called to apologize."

She tilted her head to the side as she watched him. "Apologize for what?"

"For making you go on the interview the other day. I wasn't thinking, I guess I thought it would not bother you, and I wanted you there. You know the old team."

"I don't recalling saying it bothered me, Booth. You have nothing to apologize for. I am fine; I just needed to work on my novel."

"Well, then you won't mind having some food, I got Thai, it's in my car. And, I would like to talk." She just watched him. "Come on, Bones, you need to eat."

Booth hurried to park his car and grabbed the bag of food and walked into the building with her.

Dinner between the two was very quiet and somewhat awkward; they hadn't done this in almost a year. Not since Booth came back with Hannah.

"Bones, are you sure you are okay?"

"Booth, I am fine."

"You are just quiet; I can tell you have something on your mind. I am here, you can tell me. That is what partners are for."

At her silence he added. "I am here if you need to talk."

"I know, but really I am fine."

"Bones, I apologized for the other day, but I have another apology I need to make to you. When Hannah and I broke up, I took it all out on you. You took it all and you stayed. You didn't deserve that and I am truly sorry."

"Booth you don't need to apologize" she meant his eyes and saw him pleading for her to forgive him and her resolve dropped. "But, thank you." She gave him a small smile.

Not wanting to push his luck, he decided to leave while he was ahead.

"Bones, I better head home; you enjoy your time off and remember I am just a phone call away."

"Thank you, Booth, Good night." She closed the door and locked it, resting her head against it, quiet tears started to slip down her cheeks.

Booth looked at the closed door for a moment, then turned and walked away.


	4. Chapter 4

Brennan had been visiting Heather everyday for 3 days and her decision was made, she wanted to take Heather home. Something about this little girl tugged at her. After her visit she went to contact Heathers case worker to put the wheels in motion to bring Heather home.

Heathers parents had died in a car crash and she had no relatives willing to take her, so she ended up becoming a ward of the state. She had just turned 4 and had been in the states care for the last year.

Mrs. Gaines was a hard looking woman, short blonde hair and dark emotionless bloodshot eyes. She looked over Dr. Brennan's paperwork and asked some questions.

"Where will the child be when you are working Dr. Brennan?"

"She will be with me, the Jeffersonian has a very good child care facility on the grounds and if she is not comfortable there, she will be with me in my office."

"Where would the child sleep?"

"The child has a name, Mrs. Gaines, it is Heather. I have a bedroom in my house for guests and that will be her room. It is not exactly a child's room, but I would prefer Heather help make the choices for her room."

"I see you are single, do you have overnight guests?"

"I don't understand."

"Do you entertain men?"

"I have had men at my apartment, yes. And, yes some have spent the night. My father was just visiting 2 weeks ago. Before, that would have been -"

"Dr. Brennan, my job is to make sure the child, Heather, is in the best possible care and a different man every night would not be in her best interest."

"I don't appreciate your implication. I am a highly respected forensic anthropologist and I didn't get that title from whom I chose to have intercourse with."

After going over more of the paperwork, Mrs. Gaines looked up at Brennan. "Dr. Brennan appears everything is in order. I can get the appropriate paperwork and the child can go home with you day after tomorrow if you like?"

"I want to ask Heather and make sure this is acceptable with her, do you think I can see her again before I leave for a few minutes?"

Mrs. Gaines nodded. "Wait here, let me go get her."

Brennan was very nervous and hoping that Heather would agree to come home with her.

Heather was lead into the office and her eyes lit up when she saw Brennan sitting in a chair, she ran to her and climbed up in her lap.

"I gots to see you two times," she smiled as she hugged Brennan.

Brennan hugging her back said, "Heather, I have a very important question for you?"

Heather sat down in her lap and her eyes searched Brennan's.

"I just talked to Mrs. Gaines and she has said Okay, but only if it is okay with you too. I want to know, how you would feel about coming and living with me at my house."

Bright green eyes looked from Mrs. Gaines to Brennan. In a very quiet voice "Reawy?"

"Yes, honey, she said you can come live with me in 2" Brennan held up 2 fingers "days."

Heather looked intently at Brennan and nodded. Then they hugged each other.

Mrs. Gaines had been watching the exchange between the two and she saw the change in the woman with the child. She hoped Brennan didn't change her mind; it could be such a determent to the child.

Mrs. Gaines picking up Heather to take her back to her ward and told Brennan to stop by after their visit the next day to sign some paperwork and she left.

Brennan headed home feeling happier than she had in months.


	5. Chapter 5

The wait to bring Heather home drug by. Brennan busied herself child proofing her home and went out and bought an assortment of children's books and movies. She also picked up a tower style DVD holder to hold the Heathers movies. She also had contacted her attorney to start adoption procedures, she was more sure of this than anything in her life. She wanted Heather to be her daughter.

It was Thursday night and Brennan was preparing some dinner when it dawned on her she had nothing in the house that a child might enjoy eating. She was going to remedy that after she ate.

While she ate, she researched foods that a child would like, not really sure what Heather liked she wanted to make sure she had plenty of choices.

She put her dishes in the sink and grabbed her purse; she was in such a hurry when she opened the door that she didn't see Booth until she crashed into his chest. He caught her in his strong arms as he staggered backwards. "Whoa Bones, What's the hurry."

"Booth! I am late, I need to go. I am sorry, we will talk later." She locked her door and hurried away, leaving Booth staring after her feeling rejected. She was thankful he didn't follow her or try to question her; she didn't know what she would have said to him.

As Booth exited the building he watched her drive away. _What is she up to, _he wondered. He hurried to his SUV and proceeded to follow her at a safe distance. He followed her to her favorite organic store, then a store that specializes in candy, and then she stopped at a toy store. He deduced she was picking up presents for Russ's kids; she had always been very generous with them. She was generous with all her friends, that didn't surprise him. He headed home feeling hurt and confused by her behavior.

Brennan wasn't fooled; she had seen the black SUV tailing her. He hadn't been really trying to hide it, but she was thankful he didn't try to come and talk to her. She would tell him in good time, she just wanted Heather all to herself for a while so they could get acquainted.

As she arrived home, her phone rang.

"Brennan" she answered

"Sweetie, you do have a thing called caller ID, use it."

"Hi Ange, what do you need?"

"Maybe I need to talk to my best friend. Bren, I haven't seen you in almost a week and I just wanted to see how things were going."

"I am sorry Ange, I have just been busy with my novel and haven't really paid much attention to time."

"Oh" you could hear the disappointment in Angela's voice. "I thought you had found some hot piece of man and were hold up with him, if you get my drift."

"No Ange, there is no one. I have just been busy."

"Why don't you come out with me and Hodgins tomorrow night and just hang out. You probably need to get out of the house."

"Ange, I can't I have plans tomorrow night."

"Oh, there is no one, but you have plans. Could a certain Agent Studly be lurking around again?"

"No Ange, Booth is not coming over, that is done. We are only work partners."

"Ange, I have to go, I will call you soon." She hung up

Ange was left looking at her phone wondering what was going on.

She had finally said the words she had been dreading, her and Booth were only work partners. Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. _No need to dwell on the past._ She started to unpack her groceries and made room on lower shelves in her pantry for Heathers snacks.


	6. Chapter 6

Brennan was up early Friday morning; she showered and had a banana and coffee for breakfast. She was picking Heather up at 10:00am; she had plenty of time to make sure her apartment was ready for a little girl.

She checked all the cabinet's with harmful items in them to make sure the child latches were working properly. She checked Heathers room, bookshelf with the assortment of brand new books, closet full of clothing, plenty of undies, socks, shoes. Check the bathroom attached to the bedroom, two small stools, one in front of the toilet and one in front of the sink. Bath toys, baby shampoo and body wash, plenty of towels with Disney characters on them and wash cloths, a brand new brush and comb for her hair. Brennan picked up the hair clips and put them in the back of a draw, she wouldn't be able to use those yet, as short as her hair was kept at the home.

Her phone rang. Looking at the caller ID, she closed her eyes and bit on her lower lip.

"Brennan"

"Bones, What is going on?"

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"Come on Bones, you're killing me here. Partners don't keep secrets from each other and you are keeping a secret."

"Booth, I can't talk about this right now. We will talk soon I promise, just not now."

"Bones"

She cut him off, "Booth, please."

He growled, "Okay, Okay, I give, but you promise and I am holding you to that."

"Thank you, we will talk soon." She closed her phone.

Booth closed his phone feeling like she was trying to completely cut him off. He couldn't really blame her after everything that had happened between them. He didn't want to lose his best friend; he hoped it wasn't too late.

* * *

><p>Brennan saw Heather coming she looked a mixture of happy and scared at the same time. She was carrying a very small worn bag containing all her worldly possession and in her hand she held onto the little bear Brennan had bought her on her first visit.<p>

When Heather saw Brennan she gave her a big smile and ran to her, even though running in the halls was against the rules. Brennan dropped to her knees to catch the little girl as she collided into her.

After signing a few more papers and planning a home visit in a week, she and Heather opened the front door of the children's home and off to begin their lives together. Brennan checked the car seat to make sure it was secure before she had Heather climb in. She secured her and then put her tiny suitcase in the trunk.

Brennan got in the car, glanced in her rearview mirror at Heather. "Ready baby?" Heather simply nodded.


	7. Chapter 7

Heather had been settling in well over the weekend. She had helped Brennan pick out a color for her new room and they picked out furniture for her. She was so excited when Brennan bought her a canopy bed. Brennan set up for delivery of the furniture and had painters that would be coming in the following Monday to paint the room.

Brennan had found that Heather loved all sorts of fruit and if it was not kept out of sight she would eat it until it made her sick.

On Sunday night they were laying in the floor coloring and Heather looked at Brennan with those penetrating green eyes.

"Do I go back home?"

"You are home Heather."

"Other home," she said quietly

"Do you want to?"

"No." She shook her head frantically "me like here wif you."

"Then, this is your home. I want you to live here with me."

Heather smiled and wiggled over and up onto Brennan's back hugging her tightly around the neck choking Brennan.

She loosened her grip on Brennan and just laid on her back. "Are you my new mommy?"

The words tugged at Brennan. "If you want me to be," was all she could get out before the lump in her throat got to big.

"Yesh," Heather squealed.

Brennan had to fight the tears as she untangled the child from her back to sit up so she could hug the child close to her.

"Baby, time for your bath."

"Okay Mommy," she ran down the hall towards her bedroom. Brennan was shocked and happy at the title of Mommy.

Brennan started to run the bath and returned to the bedroom to pick out some pajama's for Heather, then returned to check the water and wash her daughter. Heather didn't mind a bath, but she did not like her hair washed. Brennan had to reassure her that no water would get on her face as she gently washed her hair and laid her back to rinse the shampoo out. Heather would look so scared as she gripped her mothers arm tight as if she was afraid to be dropped.

After her bath and she was all dressed in her clean pajama's she hurried to her bookshelf to pick out a book to be read to her.

Brennan sat back against the headrest on the bed and Heather curled up next to her while she read. By the end of the story, Heather was fast asleep and looked so peaceful and innocent. Brennan sat with her for a long time, just watching her new daughter sleep. She had not realized her capacity to love someone this much. Slowly she untangled herself from her daughter, tucked her in, put the book away, turned on the night light and left the room.

She was content as she strolled down the hall to pick up the coloring book and crayons they had left on the floor. Placing them on the table, she walked over to look out the window.

It didn't take her eye long to spot the black SUV sitting in the parking lot. _What the hell is he doing keeping tabs on me? I told him we would talk. Can't he just let it go? _Her anger was coming to the boiling point. She grabbed her phone

"Hey Bones," he greeted her cheerfully

"What are you doing?" the annoyance in her voice was obvious.

"Oh nothing just listening to some music." He wasn't exactly lying; he was listening to the radio.

"No, I mean what are you doing sitting in the parking lot?"

"Oh, I.. I.. figured that when you were ready to talk, I should be close."

"Booth, wh..don't..couldn't you just wait until I called?"

"You did call."

"BOOTH!" Her head snapped towards her daughters door, she had been louder than she intended. She quickly and quietly went to the door and opened it a bit to make sure she did not wake Heather. Breathing a sigh of relief seeing Heather sleeping soundly she closed the door.

"Booth, go home, I will call you, just please go home."

"Bones, I don't like this. I don't like not talking to you. I messed up and I don't want to lose my best friend."

Her voice got quiet and sad. "You haven't lost me, but you need to give me this, please."

"Okay, Bones" he said as he started the SUV and put it in gear. "I am leaving."

"Thank you Booth." She closed her phone and watched him drive away.

Booth had never seen Brennan behave this way. She was not one to keep secrets like this and flat out refuse to see him. Usually he could talk his way in, but lately she just dismissed him. The hurt he felt from Hannah rejecting him was nothing compared to this.


	8. Chapter 8

Monday morning Booth arrived at the Jeffersonian looking like he had been through the wringer. It was painfully obvious he hadn't slept, possibly in several days. He didn't acknowledge anyone while he headed for Cam's office.

Cam looked up and her face changed to concern when she saw him standing in her doorway. "Booth, are you alright?"

"She won't talk to me."

"Who won't talk to you?"

"She won't call, she said she would but she hasn't."

"Who, Dr. Brennan?"

"Cam, she hates me, she won't say two words to me, just keeps telling me I need to give her this."

"Give her what?"

"How the hell am I suppose to know, she won't tell me."

"Hey, Big Guy, she will come around, she just needs time. She took a pretty big blow when she opened up about her feelings for you. After all these years, even as good as she is about compartmentalizing; she can't just turn them off."

"I can understand her needing time, but.. but this is different. She is keeping something from me. Partners don't do that."

"Whoa Seeley, you are the one that came back with Hannah, YOU shut her out then. YOU moved on. She put on a brave face when you flaunting Hannah in front of her. She stood by YOU when you and Hannah split, putting her feelings aside to be there for YOU. She put up with every verbal rage YOU threw at her; she took it for a month before she finally couldn't take anymore and asked to be pulled from the field. YOU can and will give her this, whatever this is that she needs. YOU will be there when she is ready to talk and YOU will take anything she dishes out. Then YOU will apologize again, so that you two can start to repair this broken friendship."

"I know I was awful to her, I apologized for that. How many times does a guy have to say he is sorry?"

"Apparently a hell of a lot more than you have." Cam stood over him with her arm folded across her chest. "Now take the day off, go home and get some sleep, you look horrible."

"Thanks Cam." Booth gave her an annoyed look.

Booth called in to take the day off and headed back home. Maybe Cam was right, he just needed to be patient.

* * *

><p>Mrs. Gaines arrived promptly at 9am to do her home inspection. Heather was back in her bedroom playing with her new doll house when Mrs. Gaines arrived.<p>

Mrs. Gaines checked out the main part of the apartment, writing on her note paper after she checked the child proof latches on the cabinet doors. She even checked the pantry and the types of food.

"Are you a vegetarian Dr. Brennan?"

"Yes, I am, but I do not see how that has any bearing on my fitness to be a proper parent."

"Just concerned if the child's nutritional needs are being meant."

"Mrs. Gaines, I can assure you Heather's nutrition is fine since she came here. She is eating all organic foods, without the preservatives and chemicals that are served at your establishment. She even looks healthier now that she is fed appropriate foods to help her growth and development, along with being allowed outside in the sunshine and fresh air."

"I will be the judge of that Dr. Brennan."

Heather had heard voices and came out to see who her Mommy was talking to. As she came running into the kitchen she saw Mrs. Gaines.

"Mommy?"

"Hey baby."

"Mommy, no go wif her." Heather had made her way to her mommy and hid behind her leg.

Brennan scooped her daughter up in her arms. Looking at her daughter starting to cry and tremble, she excused herself and headed for Heathers room.

"Shhh, honey, it is okay, she is not going to take you away ever."

"Why her here?"

"She needs to check and make sure mommy is taking very good care of you. Mommy will never let her take you away. I promise."

Mrs. Gaines had no sense of privacy and came through the door of the child's room. "Is this the child's room?"

Brennan's blood was boiling. Keeping her voice low and direct. "Mrs. Gaines, I was having a private moment with my daughter. How dare you just walk through my house as if you have the right."

"Dr. Brennan."

"No, you may leave now, this visit is over. I believe you have seen enough to make your report. You have upset my daughter and I will not tolerate that."

Mrs. Gaines just looked at the younger woman soothing the child and turned on her heel to leave the room.

"Wait here for Mommy okay?"

Heather just nodded

"Mrs. Gaines."

"Dr. Brennan, I have the final say as to if that child stays or goes."

"You want to try, then you have a fight on your hands, you will NOT take my daughter. She is happy and much better off here than in that institution you call a home. This visit is over, any further contact can be done through my attorney. Good day."

Brennan was trembling as Mrs. Gaines left and trying to compose herself before walking back to her daughter. She had not heard Heather come up behind her. She felt a small hand tug on her pants "Mommy?"

Brennan turned to see two bright green eyes watching her. "Mommy, she no take me."

"No, baby she isn't taking you. I told you Mommy isn't letting anyone take you away."

Heather hugged her hard. "I wuv you Mommy."

"I love you too baby. I love you too."


	9. Chapter 9

Putting Heather down for a nap, she decided it was time to face Booth. She was exhausted but she knew she had to do this. She had been so curt with him lately and she had felt bad about it.

Picking up her phone, she took a deep breath and hit the speed dial button.

"Booth" she heard a very sleepy voice on the other end.

"Were you asleep?"

"Bones, no, no, I was just resting my eyes."

"Oh"

"Bones, are you ready to talk?" just as he got the question out he heard something on the other end, he wasn't fully awake.

"MOMMY, MOMMY, MOMMY !" Heather was screaming.

"Booth, No, yes, I have to go." She hung up on him.

He laid there, he was sure he heard muffled screaming, very high pitched screaming and it sounded like mommy? He was sitting up in bed now, shaking the fog, There was screaming coming over the phone, he bolted out of bed and got dressed.

She just got Heather calmed down and back to sleep. That was the first 'nightmare' Heather had had. Brennan had found her daughter clutching the bedpost screaming "No, no, me want stay wif mommy." It was heartbreaking to watch her daughter that scared. She assured Heather that woman would never come back to the house, ever.

Just as she got Heather back to sleep she walked down the hall and she heard her front door opening.

"Bones, BONES?"

"Booth, shh" she said as she rushed on tiptoe towards him.

Looking at her confused, he whispered. "Are you okay?"

"Yes Booth, I am fine." She whispered back.

"Why are we whispering?"

She pushed him towards the kitchen, "Because." was the only reason she would give him.

Booth was so wrapped up on why they were whispering and the scream he had heard over the phone. His lack of sleep left his FBI observation abilities a little foggy. He missed the coloring books on the coffee table and the new DVD tower sitting by the TV.

Once in the kitchen he turned around to face her.

"Okay Bones, are you going to tell me what is going on with you?" Then, something caught his eye behind her. He leaned out and tipped his head to the side looking at the item.

"Booth, I have" he put his finger up to cut her off, his eyes darted from the counter to her and back, then he walked around her to the small child's cup. Brennan's gaze followed him to the cup.

He picked it up looked at her and pointed at it. "What is this?"

"A cup."

"I can see it is a cup. It is a sippy cup. Why do you have a sippy cup?"

"Because I have a child."

Raising his eyebrows, "You" pointing at Brennan "have a child?"

"Yes" he almost dropped the cup at that response. Rubbing his hand over the back of his neck, he just looked at her and growled.

"How, why, when, Is this what you have been keeping from me?"

"Yes."

"Is that all you can say to me is Yes?"

"No"

"BONES"

"Booth, shh you will wake her."

He took her shoulders and sat her down at the table. He got them both some water and then sat down across from her. "Bones start from the beginning and tell me how you ended up with a child."

He remember the little girl at the home and how scared she had seemed. She related the story as he listened intently, never taking his eyes off her. She had changed; this little girl had changed her. There was something softer about her, something almost child like.

"Bones are you sure you thought this through, I mean, I think it is great if you want to be a mom, but didn't this all happen pretty fast."

"Booth, don't you think I would be a good mother?"

"No, no Bones, I think you would be a fantastic mother, but this happened pretty fast are you sure you know what you are getting into?"

A knock on the door interrupted them. It was the painters. Brennan had them wait by the door while she collected her sleeping daughter and moved her to her bed. Booth followed closely behind, he wanted to get a look at this little girl.

He stood in the doorway of the guest room that was being transformed into a bedroom any little girl would love. He watched as his partner gentle scooped up the little girl and protectively carried her into her bedroom room, placing her in the center of the bed with her Nemo stuffed fish. Something stirred in him as he watched her with this little girl. He couldn't take his eyes off his partner.

The painters proceeded to cover everything in the little girls room and set out to transform the walls from the light beige to a pale lavender.

Booth and Brennan headed back to the kitchen.

"She is beautiful Bones."

"Thank you, I started the adoption procedures." He about spit out the water he was drinking.

"Bones, are you sure."

"Booth, I have never been more sure of anything in my life. I don't want any more regrets. This is one thing I will never regret."

He watched her sitting across from him with that defiant tilt to her head, arms crossed in front of her, and couldn't help himself; he collected her in his arms and held her. "Okay, Bones, Okay. I am behind you all the way."


	10. Chapter 10

Booth heard something behind him and turned to see a half awake little girl rubbing her eyes with one hand while the other clutched Nemo by one fin. He smiled his best Booth smile, "Well, hello there sleepy head."

Heather stopped in her tracks, her eyes got wide as she flattened herself against a cabinet and never taking her eyes off the man, started to slide along the cabinet to put distance between them. "Mommy?"

Brennan jumped up and collected her daughter, returning to her seat she cuddled the child. "Hey baby, did you have a good nap?"

Heathers eyes never leaving Booth, she nodded. Then she turned to her Mommy and whispered something to her.

Brennan smiled and shook her head. "No, honey, he did not come to take you away, he is a friend of Mommy's. His name is Booth."

She looked at her Mommy giggled and said, "Boof, funny name mommy."

Brennan couldn't help herself, she laughed, "Yes it is sweetheart. Yes it is. He has another name that is even funnier."

"Bones, you wouldn't," he had a warning tone to his voice.

She cocked an eyebrow at him while whispering to her daughter. The little girl giggled and looked at Booth and said "Sleesey". Booth groaned.

"Are you hungry baby?" Heather nodded

"Okay, you sit here while Mommy gets you some lunch."

While preparing the lunch for her daughter, she heard her giggling. She turned around and Booth was sitting there watching the little girl in amusement. More giggling and she turned around, looking at Booth. "What are you doing?'

"Why would you think I am doing anything?" he gave her his best impression of being innocent.

When Brennan turned to bring her daughters lunch to the table, the little girl had moved from her chair to Booths lap and was happily playing with his St. Christopher necklace.

"Baby, come here Mommy has your lunch."

Heather squirmed as Booth caught her, "No you don't munchkin" his eyes moved to Brennan's as he reached for the plate containing half a sandwich and some apple cut into bite size pieces. "She can eat right here." He sat the plate down in front of him and turned Heather around in his lap to face the table so she could eat.

Heather scrunched up her face with a funny smile and poked a piece of apple in her mouth, bouncing up and down in Booths lap while she chewed.

After lunch Brennan cleaned up a very messy face and fingers, Heather ran off happily to color.

Brennan cleaned the dishes and flinched a little when Booth came up by her, leaning down on the counter on one elbow facing her. "Bones, you are great with her."

"Thank you Booth."

"So does the rest of the squint squad know?"

"No, I was planning on taking her down there today to meet everyone." He felt happy he was the first one Brennan had disclosed her secret to.

"I can come with you." Her eyes shot to his. "or not."

"Hey Bones, it was just an offer, moral support for my partner, you know."

"I know, but I think it would be better if it was just me and her." She couldn't look at him or he would see that she really did want him there. She had hoped by him seeing what she had been keeping a secret it would satisfy him and he would just go away.

As cool as she tried to play it, Booth didn't miss the subtle actions, like washing the same plate 3 times. He smiled sadly at her. "Okay, Bones, you go introduce you daughter to the squints. But" he stared at her for a moment "if you change your mind, I am only a phone call away."

"Thank you", her reply was almost inaudible.

She stayed at her sink washing the plate while she listened to Booth say good bye to Heather and listened to the little girl giggle, then she heard her front door close and latch. Only then did she stop washing the plate. Taking a few deep breaths, she went and got Heather and headed for her room.

After situating Heather in the floor outside the bathroom with her coloring book, she went into the bathroom and stepped into the warm inviting shower. It was only then that she let her emotions carry her away. She leaned her head against the cool tile and let the tears flow. Would this ache for him ever go away?

Brennan and Heather peeked into her room to see the new colors. The painters had left and advised Brennan the room needed to air out for the next 24 to 48 hours and give the paint time to set. When Brennan opened the door Heathers eyes widened and a big smile spread across her face as she looked at the pale lavender walls.

Brennan quickly gathered a few items for her daughter and left the room. She looked at her daughter. "Sweetie we need to stay out of your room for 2" holding up 2 fingers "days so the paint can dry, Okay?"

Heather nodded excitedly then her face turned to concern. "Mommy where me sleep?"

Brennan giggled, "You will sleep with me in Mommy's big bed."

Heather hugged her mother and gave her very wet kisses on the cheek.

She dressed her daughter in a pink pull over shirt with 2 fake buttons and a pink ribbon tied into a bow below them, jeans and sandals. Brennan also pulled out a very small jean jacket to complete the look.


	11. Chapter 11

"Heather, I thought we would go meet some more of mommy's friends and let you see where mommy works. Would you like that?"

Heather's bright green eyes smiled at her mother as she dramatically nodded her head up and down and almost tipped her self over doing it. Brennan giggled as she caught the child before she fell over backwards.

It had only actually been a few days since Brennan brought Heather home, but to Brennan it seemed the child had always been there. Brennan had been worried about the transition from being single and alone to having Heather 24/7. But, the transition was seamless, aside from having to change the bedroom and a few pantry shelves, from the moment she stepped through that front door with Heather it felt as if Heather had always been there.

She scooped Heather up in her arms. "Now, why don't you go pick out 2 snacks to take with you, while I get your coloring books and then we will go meet mommy's friends."

Heather squirmed to get down and ran off towards the kitchen, a smiling Brennan watching her as she went.

Just before getting to the doors to her lab Heather stopped. Brennan looked at her with concerned eyes. "Baby, are you Okay?" She knelt down by the child searching her face.

Heather took a deep breath "me scareded". Brennan smiled. "There is nothing to be scared of, I am sure you will like Mommy's friends and I know they are going to like you." Bright green eyes watched her mother and she swallowed hard.

"Honey, if you are not ready, we can go home?" The tiny little head slowly shook and she edged closer to her mother.

"Would you feel better if I carried you?"

Heather nodded

Settling her daughter on her hip, rearranging her bags on her other shoulder. She looked at her daughter "Ready, baby."

With Heathers nod, Brennan kissed her small cheek.

As they approached the large sliding door Heather put her arms around her mothers neck and put her head down on her shoulder.

Brennan had called Cam before heading out, she wanted to make sure everyone was going to be there and that no one left until she arrived. So, when the sliding doors to the lab opened she could feel the silence as she stepped through them. All her friends were on the platform and all eyes were on the bundle she carried. No one moved, no one said anything, they all just stood their with their mouths gapped open.

Brennan continued up to the platform, fumbling in her purse for the key card. Once she swiped her card she walked up to the platform, still no one moved.

Cam was the first to break the silence. "Dr. Brennan nice to see you." Bending over slightly to look at the most beautiful big green eyes she had every seen Cam said, "And who might this be?"

Heather stared at the lady smiling at her. Her eyes were so dark they reminded her of chocolate. She smiled timidly, and then buried her head in her mothers shoulder while her finger started to play with Brennan's hair.

"Everyone, I want you to meet" she hesitated while she adjusted Heather on her hip. "my..my daughter, Heather.

No one moved, no one made a sound, they just kept staring at Dr. Brennan and the child.

It was Angela this time that spoke up. "You..Your daughter?"

"Yes, my daughter, I started the adoption procedures and Heather moved in on Friday." She said as if it was an everyday occurrence for her. At this moment she had wished Booth was with her, the awkwardness of the situation made her uneasy. She didn't know what her friends were thinking; she thought they would all be happy for her and Heather.

"Sweetie, this is the last thing I expected, but I am so happy for you." Angela came over to give her friend and the little one a hug. "Does Booth know?"

"Yes, Ange he does." She looked down at the floor "He meant Heather this morning."

Angela got the impression Booth had not shown the support that Brennan had hoped for. She made a mental note of this and was going to be sure to address Agent Studly about it soon.

Heather had one small chubby finger pointing at Angela's stomach while she whispered to her mom. You could see the amusement transform Brennan's face. Angela watched the interaction and thought she had never seen this side of her best friend.

Brennan could hardly contain her laugh when she addressed Angela. "She wants to know why you have a ball on your tummy." That seem to break the tension in the room as everyone started to chuckle. Almost as if on queue the baby started to move, Angela gently took Heather hand and started to pull it towards her stomach, Brennan bending over while she supported her daughter. Angela placed the small hand on her stomach, so she could feel the baby. Heathers eyes got big and round and she pulled her hand back and looked at the spot it had just been in.

Heather wiggled to get out of her mothers arm, but never took her eyes off Angela's distended belly. She put both hands on her stomach and felt it again, then she quickly lifted Angela's shirt looking for the source of the movement. This caused Angela to blush and everyone else to break out in laughter.

Brennan tried to explain that Angela had a baby in there and in a few months, he would be ready to come out and meet them all. Heather put both her hands on Angela's stomach again. "Baby" she giggled.

Brennan had wanted to talk to Cam about her work schedule and had just picked up Heather when the doors slid open and Brennan groaned. She was not ready to deal with Sweets trying to over analyze her decision to adopt.

Sweets didn't miss the child Brennan was now carrying. "Dr. Brennan, How are you doing?" his eyes moving between hers and the child.

"I am just fine Dr. Sweets, how are you?"

"Fine, Fine, and who is this?" he pointed to Heather

"This is my daughter, Heather." He could hear the annoyance in her voice.

"You have, I mean.. she is… WOW you have a daughter. I don't remember-"

"Dr. Sweets, I am adopting Heather."

"I see and what made you come to this decision?"

Brennan dropped her shoulders, there he goes. "Look, I don't need you to trying to make me fit into one of your psychology models. I am not trying to fill any empty spaces or loneliness. Can't you just be happy for me, for us and not analyze it?"

He held up his hands in surrender. "I am sorry Dr. Brennan, I am happy for you; if this is what you want."

"THIS is what I want and thank you." She looked at him for a hard moment "I hate psychology." She turned on her heel and headed for Cam's office.


	12. Chapter 12

Brennan and Heather were snuggled up on the couch watching "The Lion King" when a knock interrupted them. Brennan got up and looked through the peep hole, resting her head against the door when she saw Booth outside.

"Booth, What are you doing here?" she called through the door.

She was not exactly dressed for company. She didn't know how he would react to her wearing his cloths. She was wearing his FBI T shirt and sweat pants that she had rolled down to her hips. She had forgotten she had them until today.

"Come on Bones, Let me in. I brought pizza."

She unlocked the door and opened it. He stood there smiling like a Cheshire Cat. She swung her arm towards the interior of her apartment inviting him in.

He went straight to the kitchen and it wasn't long before he felt eyes on him. He turned to see mother and daughter standing there watching him.

"So, how are my two favorite girls doing?"

"Sleesey" The little girl squealed. Booth groaned. "Bones, did you really have to tell her my name?"

Brennan just looked at him and shrugged her shoulders.

Heather had made her way to the counter, something smelled good and she was hungry.

"What's dat?" she asked timidly

Booth knelt down so he could look her in the eye. "That is pizza, do you like Pizza?"

She started to play with a button on his shirt and nodded her head. Booth gentle picked her up and opened the smaller of the two boxes he had brought to expose a cheese pizza. He watched the little girl and she smiled when she saw the pizza. Booth whispered something to Heather and she turned to look at her Mommy.

"Mommy, can Boof and I eat pizza and watch movie?"

Brennan was now combating 2 sets of eyes pleading with her to say yes, the bright green ones of her daughter and the soft brown of his, and she knew she had lost this battle. "Sure, sweetie, that is fine."

Booth got the paper plates and got a piece of pizza for him and Heather, then headed for the couch, pausing only long enough to lean down to Brennan "Those look much better on you than they ever did on me." He winked at her and continued on to the living room. She suddenly felt self conscious."Bones grab you some pizza and come join us he called over his shoulder."

Brennan got her a slice of pizza and upon entering the living room, she saw Booth sitting leaning forward cutting Heathers pizza into bite size pieces. Heather was kneeling between his legs waiting eagerly. In a different time or place this would have made her very happy, all it did now was make her sad. She didn't want Heather to get attached to Booth only to have him leave and break her heart.

She sat down in the chair near the end of the couch; Booth cocked his head towards her and gave her a smile. She diverted her eyes to her daughter watching her feel around her plate for the pizza bits. Heather didn't take her eyes off the TV, she might miss something.

When Heather was done with her pizza, Booth paused the movie and took her into the kitchen to expertly clean her up and then settled back on the couch so she could finish the movie. Heather had been sitting between his legs and she slowly stood up, never taking her eyes off the TV and started to climb up backwards on him, till she was laying with her back to his torso and her head on his chest. Booth wrapped his arms around her and they continued to watch.

Brennan had been taking all this in and while she loved the sight of Booth with her daughter, it also concerned her. She couldn't let this little girl feel the same pain she had and Booth could cause that pain.

Brennan barely noticed the movie was over; she was so caught up in her own thoughts. She looked over and saw her daughter was asleep; she had turned over and curled up against Booth's chest. She looked so small, so innocent, and so vulnerable in his large arms.

Booth relinquished his hold on Heather as Brennan bent in to scoop her up. He could smell the lavender coming from Brennan's hair; he had to fight the urge to pull her into his arms. But, he knew if he did she would probably lay him out on the floor.

While Brennan put Heather to sleep, Booth cleaned up the paper plates and any little droppings that missed Heathers mouth. He was just finishing up in the kitchen when Brennan walked in.


	13. Chapter 13

"Hey Bones, she is a great kid." He turned around and was leaning against the counter.

"Booth, I don't think you should come by as much or unannounced." Her voice was shaky and she was playing with the hem of her shirt.

"Bones, why," was all he could spit out

"I..I..don't want to see her get attached to you only to have you leave."

"Bones, where the hell did that come from? You think because your father left you, that I would break that little girl's heart."

"Not intentionally, but when you meet someone it will devastate her and I don't want her to have to go through that, she has already lost her parents."

"Bones" he closed the distance between them. He gently turned her face up to meet his. "I screwed up, I know that. It took me this long to realize just how much I screwed up. I don't intend on hurting you ever again."

"Booth, don't please." She tried to pull back, but he caught her by the shoulders and wouldn't let her run.

"No, Bones, you are hearing me out. You pushed me away and I didn't fight for you. I fell for the first pretty face I saw, I tried to move on, I tried and I failed. I didn't move on because I can't settle for second best. He paused letting her take in his words, but not long enough for her to counter. "The night you told me how you felt, that you had missed your chance, you have no idea how hard it was for me to walk away from you, how hard it was to let you believe I didn't care. But, I was afraid, I was afraid that you would change your mind. Hell, I am still afraid you will change your mind, but this time I am going to fight for you, Why? Because, you are the most beautiful, stubborn, smart, tender, and aggravating woman I know. And, I can't imagine my life without you."

She didn't know what to say, she was fighting tears that threatened to overtake her.

"I am leaving now, but only because I think we both need to think. But, I will be back. I am not letting you go without a fight. You never missed your chance Temperance, but I missed the ring twice, I am not missing a third time." He kissed her on the forehead and left. Only when she heard the door close and latch did she sink to the kitchen floor and start to cry.

Booth entered his apartment and closed the door, leaning against it just shaking his head. He went into the kitchen and got a beer, sitting back on his couch he cursed himself. This is not how he pictured this night going. He never intended on spilling his guts like that. He wanted to take it all slowly, get the friendship and trust back. Why did she have to back him into a corner where he felt he had to defend himself? Booth groaned, I said everything I felt, everything but the three words that would probably have sent her flee for the farthest reaches of the universe. Those would come in time. Did she really think he had abandoned her? I guess in her eyes he did, first for Hannah, then after the break up. He grabbed his phone and just looked at it. He knew he couldn't talk to her. Maybe he could text her.

**Bones, I am sorry, please forgive me. **

**Okay**, was the only answer he got back. What did she mean by okay? Okay she forgives me? Okay she got the message? Okay, what?


	14. Chapter 14

The next few days were mother daughter bonding. Brennan spent one day at the park with her daughter and started to learn what it was like to see things for the first time through a child's eyes. To see the amazement and joy in Heathers eyes started making Brennan look at things a little differently now.

The simple things in life where what mattered now to Brennan, picnics in the park, spending the morning curled up on the couch with her daughter next to her watching cartoons, whose concept escaped Brennan, but made Heather giggle continually. Everything was perfect, she had never been happier in her life. It had been easier since Booth was keeping his distance, there was not a constant reminder of yet another thing she had lost and having Heather kept her mind from wandering to often.

Heather had fallen asleep watching cartoons. She carefully lifted her daughter and carried her to her bed so she could do some much needed housework without waking Heather. She kissed her daughter and as she closed her bedroom door she grabbed the empty laundry basket and headed to the laundry room.

Smiling to herself as she pulled clothing from the dryer, who would have thought Temperance Brennan could be domestic. She picked up her basket and headed for the living to fold the clothes.

Folding clothes didn't take much intellectual thought, so her mind wandered. She missed Booth, he hadn't been around in a couple of days. She had told him not to, but she missed him. She missed his laugh, he witty jokes, which she never understood, his walk, his smell, his... His words came back to her mind _"Because, you are the most beautiful, stubborn, smart, tender, and aggravating woman I know. And, I can't imagine my life without you." _She shook her head, she started to think about the bones in the body, starting at her toes she began naming them all off, trying to push Booth from her mind.

There was a light knock on the door. She got up looked through the hole and there he stood. "Booth, please no." she said through the door

"Bones, we need to talk."

"No, there is no more to talk about."

"Bones, open this door, this isn't over. You open it or I will break it down."

"Booth, stop just stop, we had our chance, we missed, just please go."

With that a crash the door came flying open. Brennan sat straight up, looking around confused. Her eyes darted to the door that was still closed and then came to rest on her daughter who was standing in the middle of spilled potato chips, a wooden bowl still rolling around on the floor. She rubbed her head trying to clear the sleep from her brain.

"I sorry Mommy."

Brennan reached for her daughter. "Oh baby, shhhh, it is okay." She gave her little girl a hug and got a broom to clean up the mess.

The rest of the day was rather uneventful. They spent the afternoon creating block castles, practicing numbers and letters, watching cartoons, putting Disney decals on Heathers bedroom wall, and just snuggling. She had also never been more tired than she had since Heather had come. Heather was a ball of energy that Brennan doubted the best athletic could keep up with. She wasn't complaining, as exhausting as it was, the joy this little girl brought was so worth it.

Brennan had Heather in bed and asleep by 8, dishes done, checked the locks on the door and she looked around her apartment. She decided to call it an earlier night and get some much needed sleep too.


	15. Chapter 15

"Bones, Come on Bones wake up." she rolled away from the voice

"Bones, I need to tell you something, wake up." She could feel her shoulder being shook

"Booth, what are you doing here?"

"I need to tell you something, roll over talk to me." She was coming more awake, she was in bed and Booth was in her bedroom. Her eyes flew open and she flipped over to face Booth, who was kneeling at the side of her bed.

"Booth, what the.. How did you get in? Why?" The smell of beer hit her. Are you drunk?"

He held up the key he had to her place for emergencies. Holding up his fingers "I am only a little drunk."

"BOOTH, you need to leave."

"No, Bones, I need to tell you something."

"Okay tell me and then please leave."

"Bones, I know I am a little drunk, but I needed some liquid courage and well if you hit me it might not hurt so much." He gave her a little smile.

She slid back against the headboard, arms crossed in front of her. She wasn't smiling "Booth, just say it."

"Promise me you won't interrupt."

"Booth" she looked at his eyes that were pleading with her. "Fine, I won't interrupt."

He pulled himself up on the bed sitting next to her and he placed a hand on either side of her in case she tried to bolt.

"I meant everything I said the other night, every word. I can't imagine going through life without you. Just to be apart from you these last couple of days has been agony."

She fidgeted uncomfortable. "Booth"

He lowered his forehead to hers, "You promised" she closed her mouth and stared at him.

"I made a mistake, I want you to forgive me for the mistake I made. I need you to forgive me. It kills me to have you mad at me. And" he hesitated "I love you."

She tensed up; he waited for her to lash out. But she did nothing, she just sat there, not moving, not breathing.

"Bones please say something, hit me, something."

"Booth, why?"

"Why do I love you? Oh, I don't know, it is not something I can control. I have loved you from the day I saw you at that lecture. It just took me a long time to admit it. Then when I did and you rejected me, I was stupid and I tried to erase you, the feelings I had for you, but you just wouldn't leave my heart." He starred intently at her for a few moments. "You told me you got the message, you didn't want to have any regrets. Then don't have any, Bones. Don't have any regrets.

Tears started to fall, she couldn't hold them back, she tried to turn away, she tried to move, but he kept her there. "No, Bones, you are not running this time. I am not letting you run and bury you feelings, you are going to face them and I am going to be here while you face them."

"Heather" was all she could choke out

"Bones, so now you come with Heather. I love Heather already. You love Parker, we just come with a ready made family. We are a family, have always been a family just not in the traditional way."

"Booth"

"Bones stop fighting it." Those words caused her to hold her breath and just stare at him intently. "Talk to me, tell me what you feel in here." He lightly brushed her chest with his fingers.

He tilted her head up to meet his and gently kissed her "Tell me Bones." He kissed her again, slowly wrapping his arms around her and pulling her to him, never releasing her lips. "Don't be scared, tell me Bones." She tried to pull away "No, Bones, you are not running this time, you are not pulling back, tell me." His kisses were gentle and loving. He could feel her lips and her body respond to him. He was the gambler; he had all his chips on the table. He was risking everything. He pulled back and looked into her eyes, raising his hand to her face; he wiped the tears away with his thumb. His eyes lowered to her lips.

"Booth, you're drunk, we can talk about this tomorrow." Pushing against his biceps, she was trying to compose herself after the assault on all her sense.

He raised his eyes back to her. "No Bones, now, tonight." Again he captured her lips with his. "I love you Bones" his lips brushed hers. "I might be a little drunk, but that doesn't change the fact that I love you." The kiss after these words was filled with a love and passion Brennan didn't think was possible. She was lost in the feeling of him kissing her, his body against hers; she wrapped her arms around his neck. Pulling back slightly, "I love you Booth" then her lips recaptured his.

He pulled back; there was a smile on his face. He lowered his forehead to hers. "See that wasn't so bad." She came out of the fog she was in. She had said it; she had finally said the words that she had been fighting back.

"Booth, I..it..we.."

Chuckling, "Is the great Dr. Brennan flustered?"

Before she could slap him he kissed her again. "We have a lot of talking to do, but the most important thing is out of the way. Now you go back to sleep. I am going home and we will talk tomorrow." He kissed her again, tucked her in and left.


	16. Chapter 16

Booth sat straight up in bed, trying to catch his breath. He looked around the room. Damn, that was so real; he could feel himself kissing her. The smell of her hair, the warmth of her body and her breath on his lips when she said I love you.

Rubbing his head, he laid back on the bed and starred at the ceiling. One day she will say those words and they won't be in a dream. She will say them for real and she will mean them. "One day Temperance Brennan, One day."

He got up and put a pair of jeans on and headed to his kitchen. On his way to the kitchen he picked up the clothing he had strewn the night before as he made his drunken stagger back to his bedroom. Tossing it all on the couch, he headed for the kitchen and coffee.

He winced at the knocking from his door, that seemed just a little to loud. Looking through the peephole, there stood what appeared to be a very determined Angela. He grabbed the discarded T shirt from the night before off the back of the couch, he pulled it on. Making his way back to the door he was rubbing his hand down the front of his shirt as flashes from the night before filled his brain.

"Angela, what are you doing here?" Booth said as he opened the door.

"Mind if I come in?" She didn't wait for an invite as she slipped pass him

"I guess not." You could hear the annoyance in his tone.

Booth closed the door "So Angela what did I do to deserve the honor of a visit from you?"

"Oh, don't give me that bucko."

"What, What did I do."

"It is probably what you didn't do."

"Huh?"

"Have you meant Heather?"

"Yeahhh."

"Look, when I asked Brennan if you knew about Heather, she got all sad like you… you... didn't care."

"Hey, Hey, I don't know what you think or what Bones told you, but I am supporting her in this. I was a little shocked, but she has her mind set and I will support her. I have always been there for her. Okay not always, but 90% of the time I was there. And I intend on being there for her."

"Oh"

"Oh?" he raised his eyebrows at her

"I. well. Bren never said anything, I just assumed by the way she acted that you were against all this."

Crossing his arms and looking at her like he was the cat that just caught the mouse. "I know you are just being her friend, but I will always support Bones, I always have and I always will."

"Yeah, I should have known that. Look Booth, I am sorry, I. just. Well. Sorry." Booth opened the door while she continued to stammer all over herself and waved goodbye to her as he closed the door.

Booth went over to the couch, holding the T shirt to his nose. _Why did it smell like her?_ Sinking into the couch, looking very angry with himself as the realization hit him. _No wonder the dream seemed so real, it wasn't a dream. He had actually gone to Bones apartment, when she didn't answer to the knocking, he misused the emergency key she gave him to let himself in and then he forced her to admit she loved him._ He groaned.

He sat back up and put his head in his hands. "Come on Seeley, start remembering what all was said. You idiot, now how are you going to repair this?" _Maybe it doesn't need repairing. She loved him, he loved her. Okay, Okay, I had to kiss the omission out of her, but she admitted it. _A smile swept across his face._ And, she kissed me back. _Bones wasn't like other women, she wouldn't just throw herself in his arms next time they saw each other. He just had to try to gauge her reaction to him the next time and deal with it. But, he was never going to let her retract that statement.

* * *

><p>For Brennan sleep was sporadic the rest of the night. She couldn't stop thinking about him, about what was said, about kissing him, about everything. This was happening too fast. It had only been a few months since Hannah left. He couldn't be over that yet, could he? She was just getting strong enough to be around him again. Now she has Heather, not yet two weeks. Too fast, this is all going too fast.<p>

She had her head down on the table waiting for her coffee to cool, when she felt a tiny hand on her leg. "Mommy?" The one person that could make her forget the pain, the loneliness and Booth was now leaning under her looking up at her face. "Hi Mommy."

"Good morning, my precious baby girl. Did you sleep okay?" Brennan pushed her head off the table and sat up, while Heather climbed up into her lap and gave her a big kiss on the cheek.


	17. Chapter 17

He had to get to work, it was Friday, that gave him all weekend to repair this with Bones. He also figured he needed some advice. Cam was the one person that he knew he could talk to and would tell him straight. He'd take Cam to lunch and talk to her then.

Booth was already seated at the diner when Cam arrived. She was running a little late after a very long and boring meeting.

"Hey Booth, sorry I am late."

"No problem, glad you came."

Cam studied him for a moment, she had known this man for many years and she knew when he had something on this mind.

"Okay, big guy, you didn't just invite me here because you enjoy my company. Out with it."

"Well, you know the other day, you sort of told me to give Bones 'this'. I was going to do that. that was my plan. I..I.."

Cam cut him off, "What happened?"

He told Cam what his intention had been to win over Heather, which would give him excuse to spend time with Bones and earn her trust back. Then the rest would just fall into place. He also told her how Bones had asked him not to come around as much or unannounced, but he didn't know any other way of proving anything to her if she kept shutting him out.

"Seeley, What did you do?" Cam eyes narrowed.

"I apparently showed up drunk and I forced her to tell me how she felt."

"What do you. mean. forced?" you could hear the edge in Cam's voice

Starring at his lunch he said, "Well, I sort of told her I loved her and I wouldn't stop. you know. pushing until she said it back." He glanced up at Cam, whose eyes were like daggers. "I kissed her until she said it back to me. OKAY!"

Cam was obviously irritated and had lost her appetite and she shoved the plate away from her and she sat her arms on the table in front of her. "Seeley, I have never known you to play games, yet you pulled something like this. How do you tell someone you 'sort of' love them? I am not even sure you know what love is. Hannah just left not even 4 months ago and you are now trying to find your next conquest." Cam had hit a nerve

Trying to maintain some composure he leaned over the table, "I am not toying with Bones. She is NOT a conquest. I was never IN LOVE with Hannah, I am in love with being the family guy, it just took me this long to figure out I only want that with Bones. She is the only one I want, the only one I have ever wanted. I. love. her."

"So you drag an omission out of her under duress?"

Looking hurt at Cam he shrank back into his chair. "I don't think kissing her and telling her I love her is duress." There was a long silence between them. "The only difference now is I didn't let her run and bury her feelings. I made her face them and I faced them with her. What I need now is for you to tell me what to do."

"Tell you what to do? I did that before and you obviously. didn't. listen."

"Cam please, I can't lose her; I can't imagine my life without her or Heather. I have missed the brass ring twice. I have no intention on missing it again. But I need help."

Cam starred at him for a long time. She knew he loved Brennan, that he always had, part of her was very happy he finally figured it out. The other part was worried, that if he pushed to fast Brennan would run for the hills like she had done in the past. All she could do was offer advice and hope Booth listened.


	18. Chapter 18

Brennan was due back to work on Monday, so she thought it was best to get Heather enrolled in the day care facility at work. She had filled out all the appropriate paperwork, while Heather timidly watched the other children playing, not wanting to venture far from her mother.

She talked to the providers and made it clear that if Heather was having any difficulty in adjusting, they only had to call her or anyone in the lab and she would be picked up. She knew social interaction would be good for Heather, but didn't want to force it on her to fast. Everything in Heathers life in the last year had drastically changed and contrary to popular belief, children don't just bounce back. The scars might not be visible, but they were there.

She went to her office to check her email and catch up on some minor work before she headed home. She had been distracted by her work and had not heard Booth walk in.

"BOOF, BOOF," Heather yelled as she ran across the office to him. Brennan about jumped out of her skin.

"Hey Angel, how is the prettiest girl here?" he said as he scooped her up. "Hey Bones," he said with a hint of a shake to his voice. "I thought you weren't coming back until Monday?"

Before Brennan could answer, Booth was in a whispering conversation with Heather. Brennan just watched as she saw the look on Booth face, he was up to something, she just didn't know what. Heather would look at her with a twinkle in her eye and giggle and then whisper back to Booth.

Brennan got up and walked around her desk leaning against it, watching the exchange. Booth carried Heather up till he was right in front of Brennan, then he glanced at Heather and started to lift his fingers "One..Two" Heather started to giggle "Three," both Heather and Booth kissed Brennan on the cheeks.

"Booth that is wrong to use my daughter like that."

Booth sat Heather down, gave Brennan his best smile and before she could move, without running over Heather, he grabbed her and kissed her. Everything in her screamed to push him away, but she couldn't.

When Booth pulled back from her, he was just inches from her face. He had felt her body tense when he kissed her. "Don't fight it Bones." With that he released her and turned his attention back to Heather. Brennan was left a little breathless and her head spinning.

Booth had invited himself to dinner. He told Bones they needed to talk, which they did. He didn't want to do it in front of Heather and he had Parker the whole weekend. He wanted to do this before they went back to work Monday.


	19. Chapter 19

Much to Brennan's dismay, Heather was attached to Booth; she followed him everywhere and had to be ushered out of the bathroom more than once. She would wait on the floor for him when this happened. She even wanted Booth to read her the bedtime story. Brennan had stood in the doorway and watched. He really was good with her. When the story was over, he tucked her in, kissed her and stood watching her for a few moments before he left he room.

They returned to the kitchen and got some coffee and sat down at the table. There was a long silence between the two. Brennan just starred at her cup and Booth at her.

"Bones, we need to talk about this."

"About you showing up here drunk and babbling?"

"I wasn't babbling, everything I said was true, and everything I said, I feel." He reached for her hand and she pulled it back.

"No, Bones, you are not doing this. I know you are scared, I know you think I left you. But, open your eyes I am right here, right in front of you and I am not going anywhere. You have always told me I'm standing right beside you Booth...like always...like I always will. Now I am telling you. I am right here standing beside you…like always…like I always will."

"You loved Hannah 3 months ago and you can just turn it off?"

"No, you don't just turn it off if it is real. I loved Hannah yes, I loved what she did for my ego. I was not IN love with her. I was blinded for a short time."

"How do you know you won't be blinded again?" her voice was shaky

"Because, I know you love me." She started to shake her head. "No, don't do that, I know you love me that is how I know I will never be blinded again. When I left before it was out of hurt, I did what I swore I would never do and I ran, just like you were running off to the Maluku islands." You could see the emotions in his eyes. "I should have done then what I did last night, but I didn't. I can't change that, all I can do is promise you it will never happen again. I will wait forever because I know you love me."

She was crying now, quiet tears rolling down her face. "Love is just a chemical reaction that causes delusions." Booth slammed his palms into the table, launching himself out of the chair. He grabbed her out of her chair, his frustration evident. He wrapped his arms around her and soundly kissed her.

"Tell me that isn't real Bones, go ahead and use your science to explain that." He kissed her jaw, then the hollow of her neck. "That is not a delusion. You quivering is not a delusion, Bones." If he hadn't been holding her she probably would have crumpled on the floor. The room was spinning and she was holding onto his shirt with all her might. No one had ever made her feel the way he did.

His voice was raspy when he spoke again as he rested his forehead to hers. "What we have is real, it is the once in a lifetime love that people search for their whole lives. Only a lucky few find it. We are the lucky few."

"I know I should not have coerced you to tell me you loved me, but I knew you did. And you being you would have held it inside and taken it to your death. Now you have to trust me and know that I love you with ever fiber of my being and I will spend the rest of my life proving it to you if that is what it takes."

She couldn't respond, she couldn't breathe, she felt helpless and scared, but she wanted to believe him. This was all new to her. She thought he could read her mind when he spoke.

"I want nothing more than to pick you up, take you to bed and make love to you, show you what true passionate love is, break the laws of physics. But, not until you are ready." He kissed her gently, grabbed his jacket and left.

He stood outside her door and groaned. He wanted to march back in there and show her how much he loved her. He stood there with his head on the door for several minutes, before he heard the deadbolt click into place. Pushing away from the door, he took a deep breathe and headed home.

She slid down the door after locking it staring into the room, thinking about the kiss, thinking about making love to him, and wishing he hadn't left. She sat on that floor a long time, happy, sad, frightened, and confused. He had opened long buried feelings of a time when she could feel and she could give and accept love. Before her parents left, before Russ left, she did have the capacity to openly love and believed in the love.

She thought of the Heather, how she did love Heather. _Why was it so easy to show love to Heather and not to Booth. It was a different love, but how could she open herself up so freely to her and not to the man that was always there. How can he be so sure of her love for him? She never offered it up voluntarily,, but he was sure of her love, more sure than she was. How could that be?_ Smiling to herself, _he is persistent, _she pulled herself off the floor and headed for bed.


	20. Chapter 20

Brennan woke up Saturday morning to Heather bouncing on the bed. "Wake up Mommy, Wake up." She rolled over and caught Heather in mid jump and pulled her down to the bed and tickled her. Heather giggled and squirmed to get away from her mommy. She squirmed herself out of bed and ran for the door. "Catch me Mommy" she ran down the hall towards the living room.

Brennan pulled herself out of bed and stretched then went after her daughter, finally catching her and tickling her. They both laid on the floor laughing.

After breakfast, bath and showers, they headed off for the zoo. Heather was all excited seeing all the animals, but didn't really like the bat exhibit. She said it smelled funny and made sure everyone could hear her. Brennan apologized to the amused people as she carried her daughter out. She took her to the petting zone where Heather was giggling and at all animals eating out of her hands.

"Bones!" Brennan turned to her name as she saw Parker barreling towards her. _Was Booth now following her, not that she wasn't happy to see Parker, but what are the chances he would take Parker to the zoo the same day she was there._ She had to brace herself as Parker collided with her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Parker, it is so good to see you. How have you been?"

"Great Bones, what are you doing at the zoo?" Brennan gathered Booth had not told him about Heather. She looked annoyed with Booth as he approached.

"Booth"

"Hey, Bones."

"I gather you didn't tell him?"

"Well, no, I figured that was your decision."

She glanced over her shoulder at her daughter, who was sitting beside a pygmy goat that was lying down. "Will you?" she gestured with her head in Heathers direction, "while I, you know." He nodded and Brennan turned her attention to Parker. Parker was looking at them both confused.

"Parker come over here and sit on the bench with me. I have something to tell you." She glared at Booth and got a Cheshire cat grin in return.

"What's up Bones?" he looked at her with his fathers eyes.

She was searching for the right words. "You asked me why I was here and well I am here with." Before she could finish her sentence Heather saw Booth.

"BOOF, BOOF, BOOF" She started to run to him.

Parker heard the commotion and turn as his Dad swooped up a little girl. "Who is that?" he looked to Bones to provide the answer.

"Well..Parker..that is my daughter. I just got her 2 weeks ago and I am adopting her."

Parkers gaze went from his father to Bones and back. This was a lot for a 10 year old to process. "What is adopt?"

"Both her parents died about a year ago in a car crash. I meant her when you father and I were at the children's home on an investigation. I visited her a few times and then I decided I wanted her to live with me for good. Adoption is getting court papers that say I am her mommy and she is my daughter. Do you understand?"

Parker nodded and smiled at Bones. "I think it is great, I think you will be a good mommy." Brennan smiled at him and gave him a big hug.

"Thank you Parker."

Booth joined them with Heather. Brennan was pulling sanitizer out of her purse as Heather discovered Parker was there, she buried her head in Booths shoulder and timidly watched Parker.

"Bones I already sanitized her hands and arms."

Booth knelt down, letting Heather sit on one of his legs while he introduced her to Parker.

"Hey Angel, this is my son Parker. Parker this is Heather."

"Hi Heather"

Heather got off Booths leg and stood with her back against his chest while she eyed Parker. She had hold of one of Booths hands absently playing with his fingers.

"She is shy isn't she Dad."

"Yeah she is at first, but she will come around. Hey, let's go see the zoo." Booth lifted Heather up onto his shoulders "Come on Bud, where to next?"

"Can we go see the gorillas?"

"Sure, lets go," he motioned with his head to Brennan.


	21. Chapter 21

Booth had to remove Heather from his shoulder to fit into the view area for the gorillas. There were 4 walls of Plexiglas that visitors could look through and see the gorilla's interact in their enclosure. One baby ventured to the glass and was watching the people watching him. Heather timidly took Parker hand to move up closer, but turned back every now and then to make sure her mommy and Booth were still there. Brennan and Booth sat down on a bench just behind the kids.

"Booth did you follow us to the zoo?"

"No, yes, I mean I wasn't going to interrupt your time with Heather, but Parker saw you and I couldn't very well tell him he couldn't say hi." He reached for her hand and before she could pull it back he got hold of it. "Don't Bones, don't pull away from me."

She was about to give him a what for about following her when ear piercing screams came from kids all around them. Kids were running everywhere. There was a large gorilla charging the Plexiglas, Heather turned in the confusing and couldn't see her Mommy or Booth. She started to scream, Parker was trying to calm her, but she was hysterical. Brennan tried to wade through parents and kids to get to her. Booth was shoving people aside moving forward, he grabbed Brennan's hand and pulled her with him. Parker was struggling to hold on to the panicked little girl. She saw Booth and broke away from Parker running and screaming, "DADDY, DADDY, DADDY." Booth let go of Brennan's hand and reached down to scoop up Heather. He grabbed Parkers hand and motion to Brennan to follow as he forced his way out of the exhibit.

He found the nearest bench to sit on to begin to calm Heather down. Parker came up beside Bones and she wrapped her arms protectively around his shoulders. When Booth had managed to calm Heather down he announced, "I think that is enough zoo for one day, lets go get some food." Parker just stared at his dad.

"Dad, she called you Daddy." Booth turned to see Brennan's blue eyes brimming with tears and Parker looking astonished.

"She is a little girl that was her first reaction. I don't think it meant anything." He tried to sound matter of fact, but inside he was beaming. Win the little girl; make it impossible for mommy to resist. He watched Brennan, he couldn't tell if the tears he saw in her eyes were happy or not. This worried him. But, for Brennan this was the moment, she knew, she knew what to do. Not today, but soon, she knew what she had to do.

After lunch in the park they went their separate ways. There had been no more incidents of Heather calling Booth Daddy. Brennan had gotten over the shock of it and it appeared that Parker had forgotten all about it. Brennan was glad the day was over and she could just go home and escape to the protective walls of her apartment.

* * *

><p>The first week back to work was uneventful. Heather spent most of her time in the Lab either with Angela or her mom. Heather wasn't fully comfortable being left at the day care all day. She handled a couple hours max at this point and Brennan did not see the need to push it.<p>

As the end of Friday approached, Brennan was at her desk, Heather was standing in her door waiting for Angela, she enjoyed painting with Angela and had only stopped today when Angela got a craving and had to go satisfy it.

Brennan hadn't heard from Booth all week long. No cases had brought them together, he had his work, and she had hers. Work and Heather had kept her mind busy, so she didn't have time to think about him. Nights after Heather went to sleep were the only time she allowed her thoughts to wander and she missed him.

When she was alone, his words played over in her mind. _"I love you with every fiber of my being. We have a once in a lifetime love, the kind of love that people search for their whole lives. I am right here beside you. I know you love me. I will wait forever because I know you love me."_


	22. Chapter 22

Booth missed Brennan. Cam had convinced him to give Brennan some breathing room. Now he didn't care if he upset the balance of nature or if Cam strung him up and skinned him, he had to see her. A week away without even hearing her voice was too much.

Heather was standing watch at the door waiting for Angela and started to jump up and down. "Mommy, Mommy." She was excited about something and before Brennan could get out of her chair Heather was out the door. Brennan quickly moved to catch her daughter, until she saw what excited Heather so much. There he stood talking to Hodgins, looking as handsome as ever.

"DADDY, DADDY," could be heard across the lab. Other than Heather yelling and shoes meeting linoleum, you could have heard a pin drop as everyone stopped to see who this Daddy person was.

Booth quickly was dumping everything he had in his hands into Hodgins and he bent down and caught Heather. "Hey, Angel, how is my girl?" he said hugging her and giving her a kiss on the cheek.

Hodgins cocked his head to the side, smirk on his face, "Your girl?" he asked amused.

Booth gave him a hard stare. "What?" he turned back to Heather smiling. "You are my girl aren't you?" Heather giggled and nodded, wrapped her arms around his neck as Booth turned towards Brennan. Heather scrunched up her face when she looked at Hodgins and said, "My Daddy." Jack just smiled and shook his head.

As Booth approached Bones, his eyes softened and so did his voice. "Hey Bones, How ya doing?" He felt so unsure of himself at that moment, had he backed off to much? Had she shut down again?

"I am fine Booth, how are you doing?" her voice was soft and controlled.

Uh oh he might have given her too much space. "How about getting the gang together and having some fun?" This might be the best way to gauge where he stood and if he was back at the starting gate.

"Booth, I can't go out, I have Heather and I am not completely comfortable with leaving her with a sitter and I am sure Heather would not be either. And, we usually only do that when we solve a case and we haven't had a case."

He groaned inside, maybe he shouldn't have listed to Cam. "We can invite the squints to your place."

"Booth, I am not prepared to entertain."

Ignoring her last complaint, "Fine, I will pick up some food. We can use paper plates, easy clean up. I will go talk to the squints now." He walked away with Heather firmly planted on his shoulders, before Bones could protest.

He caught Angela just as she was walking in and proposed his idea to her. Angela thought it was great and agreed to make sure everyone was there. Booth headed back for Brennan's office.

Booth put Heather down and whispered to her and she ran over and gave Brennan and big hug and a kiss and then ran over to cram her stuff in her little back pack. Booth couldn't take the smile off his face watching her.

"Booth, What are you up too?"

"Nothing, Heather and I are going to pick up dinner and you are going to go home. Squints should be there in an hour and a half."

"Booth you can't just take Heather."

"I am not JUST taking her, she wants to go and this way you have to let me in when I get to your apartment." He picked up Heather, blew a kiss to Brennan and left her standing in her office with her arms crossed.

* * *

><p>It took Booth about 45 minutes to pick up everything, including music; he didn't think anyone could dance to some throat calls from a tribe on the outer reaches of the planet. Cam was bringing the wine and the sparkling grape juice for Angela and Heather. It had been along time since they were all together and Booth was looking forward to tonight.<p>

His hands were full when he got to the door; he had to knock on the door with his head, which caused Heather fits of laughter. Brennan answered the door and her daughter laughing and Booth juggling the bags he had.

He slipped pass Brennan and headed for the kitchen. When Brennan went to pick up Heather, Heather crawled between her legs and stood up and ran after Booth.

Brennan shut the door and followed. When she reached the kitchen she was meant by a small hand on her stomach "Mommy NO, cwose eyes." She looked a little shocked but obeyed her daughter closing her eyes and putting her hands over them.

After a few moments Heather told her to open her eyes. Brennan opened her eyes and found her little girl standing in front of her with daffodils. He knelt down and hugged and kissed her daughter. She looked up at Booth who was leaning against the counter smiling. She mouthed thank you to him.


	23. Chapter 23

While Booth got the food out and paper plates ready for guests, Brennan gave Heather a bath. Even though it was early it was easier to give the bath now before everyone arrived.

Heather was excited to have all her friends from the lab coming over, so when the door bell rang she almost ran out of her room before Brennan could finish dressing her. Heather was in blue t shirt and sweats, so if she fell asleep they would not have to wake her up to put pajamas on.

Booth opened the door to smiling faces. They were all there Angela, Hodgins, Cam and Sweets. "What did you guys do carpool?" Everyone laughed as they filed into Brennan's apartment.

After dinner, everyone settled in the living room with their drinks to sit and talk. Booth put music on in the background. Booth was half listening to a conversation, his eyes were on Brennan.

Queen's Crazy Little thing called Love sudden came over the speakers. Booth was on his feet, bent over and dancing up to Heather. She giggled as he grabbed her little hands and started to dance with her. He danced her around the open floor of the apartment before launching her in the air and settling her on his hip and started to do the jive. Cam got up and joined him, followed shortly by Angela and Hodgins. Brennan and Sweets sat for a moment to watch and then they joined the rest of their friends.

When Bob Seger's Old time Rock and Roll came on they were all on their feet again. Brennan was doing her electric slide, Booth was playing air guitar and drums, Hodgins looked like a pogo stick holding Heather and bouncing with her, Angela was dancing with her shoulders, Cam was her graceful self, and Sweets looked like he was doing something between the robot and having a seizure.

Brennan took Heather and put her to bed. Booth turned the music down slightly to not keep her awake. Everyone was sitting and talk about dances they use to do and wondering how they ever got their bodies to bend in some of the ways they did. Booth had slipped over to change CD's. He put on the song he had been waiting for all night for, Chicago's All Roads Lead to You.

He turned and stared at Brennan as the music began. She smiled at him and saw his intense loving look. Dr. Sweets held his hand out to Cam. Angela pulled Hodgins off the couch. Booths eyes never left hers as he slowly walked across the floor, he quietly started to sing, "To the north, to the south it don't matter, ever road leads to you. I'm coming home. All roads lead to you, where ever I go." He smiled at her. "What my heart didn't know was all roads lead to you." He held his hand out to her, without hesitation she accepted. One arm around his waist, her head on his shoulder, and her other hand on his chest. He wrapped his arm securely around her, his other hand covered hers and he lowered his head to rest on hers.

They barely moved to the music, they were lost in the moment, totally oblivious to their friends gathering around them watching. Angela was smiling and almost crying, Cam whispered under her breath, "Finally." Hodgins was grinning ear to ear and Sweets was going to have to pick his jaw up off the floor. As the song ended, Booth and Brennan didn't move. It was only when Cam cleared her throat they realized they had an audience. Both a little embarrassed they pulled away from each other.

"When…When umm did this" Sweets motioned between the two of them "happen?"

Hodgins laughed eyeing Booth and Brennan and slapped Sweets on the shoulder, "It has always been there, you telling me you didn't notice?" Booth told Sweets enough, he was trying to make something out of nothing.

As they were leaving Angela had to be pulled away from Brennan, she kept squealing and hugging her friend, even though Brennan was telling her she was over reacting. Hodgins nodded to Booth "About time man." Sweets was looking totally confused as everyone began to laugh. Cam grabbed Sweets "Come On, we will explain the birds and the bees to you on the way home."


	24. Chapter 24

After everything was cleaned up Booth poured Brennan a glass of wine. He pulled her close and kissed her. He didn't want to let her go, but reluctantly he did.

"Bones?"

"Yes Booth."

"I have one more thing for you." his voice was quiet and shaky. "Close your eyes for just a moment." She complied. She could hear paper and something being shuffled around behind her. He was nervous; he swore his body shaking was registering on the Richter scale.

"Okay, open you eyes. Don't say anything, just listen." She nodded.

He leaned around her and pulled out a single lavender rose and handed it to her. "This rose signifies love at first sight, how I felt when I first laid eyes on you." She just stared at the soft rose in her hand. He then pulled out a yellow rose with red tips and handed it to her. "This rose signifies our many years of friendship that turned to love." His eyes watched her slide her fingers over the petals of the roses. He reached for the next rose, a red rose, and handed it to her. "This rose signifies love, my love for you." Tears started to roll down her face. He could feel his chest tightening; again he was gambling with his heart. He picked up the last rose, a white rose. "This rose signifies unity. You and I, no matter how much we denied or tried to fight it, are united. I love you, Temperance."

She stared at the roses, he stared at her. Neither moved; he couldn't breathe, she couldn't speak. The silence was deafening. Brennan slowly brought her eyes up to meet his. He didn't know what he saw in her eyes, love, pain, fear, he couldn't figure it out.

She caught her lower lip between her teeth, she fidgeted slightly, she was out of her element, and she wanted to run. She pulled her eyes away from him, his heart sank. She took a deep breath. "Seeley," she closed her eyes and when she opened them they locked onto his, "I love you too."

He pulled her to him "Oh god, you don't know how long I have waited for this." He tipped her face towards his and kissed her. He held her for a long time, reining in his emotions, fighting back the tears of joy and just taking it all in.

"Booth, are we going to have intercourse tonight?"

Booth almost choked. "Bones, this isn't just sex, this is so much more. Not that I don't want it, I want to make love to you; I want you to feel how much I love you. Making love is something that words, hugs, kisses, and roses can't define. If we walk through that door, we will be giving ourselves completely to each other. I want. you. to be sure."

She stared at him for a long time. As she laid her head back on his shoulder, her voice was low and quiet but very certain "Yes Booth, I am sure."

Booth locked the door, turned out the lights, gently lifting her into his arms and headed for her bedroom.

* * *

><p><em>I will leave the rest to your imaginations. Of course the song Forever Tonight by Peter Cetera was racing through my mind as I finished this.<em>


End file.
